Coyote
Overview |badges= }} Coyote is the fourth and final contact you will meet if you go through the Outbreak tutorial zone. He is located at . __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Sergeant Hicks New Contact(s) * None Information Heroic Mentor Matthew Bragg never sought the mantle of Hero, but when Old Man Coyote needed an avatar on earth, Matthew was selected. An excellent crime-fighter with a magical sense of humor, Coyote is renowned for his tutelage and mentoring. He is always around to show new Heroes in Paragon City the ropes. Initial Contact Looks like you are learning your stuff. Let's finish this job with one last task I'd like you to undertake. Missions Briefing I've been doing some digging and found an abandoned office where the thugs were given what they thought was a common street drug. It was actually a Rikti mutation drug. As you know, the Rikti have been a constant nuisance to us since their failed invasion last year. I spoke with Dr. Miller and he says he can create a cure, but we need the original formula for the mutation drug. I believe the formula is on a computer in that office. I want you to go in there, clear out any enemies you find, and find the formula on the computer. Another hero, named Flower Knight, has already made her way into the place. She's been in there a while, so she might be in a bit of trouble. If you rescue her she should be able to help you clear that place out of contaminated thugs. Once you complete the mission you can click the Exit Mission button to immediately exit the mission without having to run back to the exit. I've marked the abandoned office on your map and compass. Left click on the door to enter. Find Flower Knight, defeat any enemies, and click on the computer to find the formula. Bring the formula back to me at once. Enemies Notable NPCs * Flower Knight (Ally) * Note: You do not have to use the inspirations that Sergeant Hicks gives to you! If you prefer, you may save them to use during missions later. Debriefing Fantastic, I'll take this formula to Dr. Miller so we can finally end this nightmare. We'll start processing the antidote right away. I see you have enough experience points to reach level 2. Notice the arrow in your Status Circle. You need to visit a signature hero to raise your security level and receive a new power. You may choose what zone to start in: Visit Ms. Liberty in Atlas Park Visit Back Alley Brawler in Galaxy City Note: If you select Leave after this debriefing instead of selecting a city zone to start in, you will be randomly placed in Atlas Park or Galaxy City. If you wish to remain in the Outbreak zone, you must wait before receiving this debriefing! Notes * This character is named after the first pre-beta City of Heroes message board member, Kiyotee. Kiyotee, who was named Matthew Bragg in real life, was always the one to help out new people on the message boards. He died shortly after the game was released, and the contact was renamed in his honor. —IMDB, check External Links below * When he was added, Coyote replaced Detective Wright. External Links * IMDB reference for Matthew Bragg * Category:CoH Contacts Category:Outbreak Contacts